User talk:Vulpes Fatalis
Yo :D DiceRoller 03:37, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps you could be a grammar editor? A ton of articles have... less than perfect English DiceRoller 02:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Hi, is there any reason you capitalized tactical shield? --StrikerBack 03:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :"Tactical shield" should never be capitalized unless it's at the start of a sentence, just as "sniper rifle" shouldn't be. Kevlar is a registered trademark though, so it should be capitalized anytime. --StrikerBack 05:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm confused as to how that relates to this situation, and what exactly it is you have a problem with? --StrikerBack 05:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think so, no. Proper names should always be capitalized, while common names should never be capitalized. Most of the larger wikis have a policy similar to that. --StrikerBack 06:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh no, it's quite alright. I'm glad to see that there is interest in the matter. Please feel free to continue correcting things like you have been. :) --StrikerBack 08:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) re: Looking for Work Hey, I really appreciate what you've done so far. As for screenshots, what resolution is your monitor? --StrikerBack 18:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I may have a big project for you to help with soon. I'll definitely let you know. :) --StrikerBack 19:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) re: Bot Pages Awesome, thanks. Using proper English is definitely good for the wiki, and something that needs some work done everywhere. I'd say delete that information from the skin section, as it's not really relevant. --StrikerBack 03:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'm not sure if it's useful to have a section for other bots that use the same type of weapon. That kind of information seems less than helpful to me. By the way, I'm going to have to delete that image you just uploaded. Our media policy prohibits personal images on the wiki, and encourages people to use sites like Imgur instead. If you upload it on another website, it can still be used on your user page here. --StrikerBack 04:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The only prohibited images are personal ones that are unrelated to the games/wiki. This is a common policy on almost every major wiki. The reason images can be uploaded from your computer is because that's how every other image gets here too. It wouldn't be very good for us to remove the ability to upload the relevant images either. :P --StrikerBack 04:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::It's nothing to worry about, I was only trying to be helpful. :) --StrikerBack 04:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Leave something on my talk page if you have problem with the Bot pages. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 05:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :You can cut it if you want. Anyway, do as you desire. I will look forward to it. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 01:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) re: CSGO That's awesome! As far as images go, I'm not really interested in getting any high resolution, max graphic ones until the game is released, as I don't see much sense in it as some things are bound to change between now and then. You can, of course, get any images you like, but they almost certainly will be replaced when it's released. --StrikerBack 16:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC)